Forum:Rathian Guide by Morgothic
Guide Made By: Morgothic Guide for: Rathian Game: MH3 Rank: City High rank (*4) Weapon Type: Longsword (But you can use this guide with other blademaster weapons) Armor: At least Helios/Selene or Yamato/Hinata (but a + set would make it much easier) Guide: Rathian This quest can be attempted solo, but the armor listed will have to be improved on. This guide was designed for groups of 3-4 all of similar rank (E.G. armor and weapons) Kitting up: Rathian is weak against thunder so get a decent Thunder attribute weapon (Thunderclap+ will do). For armor something with good fire resitance wold be the best(you also ned good raw defence) If in the choice between Helios or Yamato, go with Yamato, as it has 15 fire resistance. If you want to get a + set Qurupeco+ is very good (fire resistance and raw defence) but avoid jaggi+ as its fire defence is quite low. Remeber to bring 10 potions, 10 mega potions, whetstones/bullets, 10 blue mushrooms, 10 herbs, power/armorcharm, books of combos, 10 antidote (extremly important!) and bugnets and pickaxes fro those of you collecting materials. Optinal: traps, flash bombs, tranq bombs(if you are going to trap it). Food: Althogh quite obvious, remeber to eat before departing. For a health up bonus (50+) go with meat+meat (E.G. Bigmeat and dragontail) For attack up(Large)go with veg and drink (E.G. Fatty tomato and master cola) but do be aware that this combo makes -25 stamina(1 ration). Allys: Make sure your friends are kitted up as above (high fire resistance, thunder weapon) and have all read this guide! Also make sure they do have 10 BM and 10 herbs as an ally asking you for a potion is quite irritating and losing your own supply might put you at risk later in the quest. The quest--start: The quest has started and you have been randomly spawned somewere on the deserted island. The 2 options are to either, got to the Rathian or go to base to get supplies. If you are near base camp (base camp, areas: 1, 2, 5, 9) go to there for supplys. If you are near the Rathian who spawns in area 8 (Secret area, areas:3, 4, 7, 6, 10, 11, 12) then head towards her and hold her there (hit her a bit but dodge the majority) for your team-mates (who, if near base, you can ask to bring your supplies too for a trade later on). If you were not so swift at getting to area 8 (E.G. lost in area 4) then the Rathian either moves to areas 7 or 5. Once everyone is in the same area as the Rathian it really begins... The quest--fight: Now that you are all in the same area, start by leaping/blocking her roar, then get behind it and aim for the tail (ask all team mebers to help unless they have a hammer, and they should aim for the head). A shock trap is a great way to keep her tail still to be attacked, also paralising her works in the same way. Soon, with her tail still attached to her body, she will probably try one of her three signiature moves. Her first and most common (especially in rage) is her triple fireball attack, it's like the normal one that the Rathalos does but three in a row, one to the front and two either side of her. During this attack there are several opportunities to attack her head or tail. Her second signiture is deadly to those with low fire resistance, which is where she shoots one giant fireball (usually directly in front of her) which has about a 2 meters area of effect (splash damage). You can tell she is going to do this attack when she takes a few quick steps back then shoots. Her final and most deadly signiature move... The backflip of doom (To be refered to as PBF from now on) were she takes two steps back then does a backflip... if her tail hits you, you are broght to almost 0HP and you are poisonous backflip, if this happens, quickly take a potion/mega potion (to protect yourself from small monsters) then take an antidote. If you are not hit by this attack, beware, once she lands, she sometimes does a suprise second and even third backflip when she lands. To protect yourself, when she finishes her first one attack the tail so her second/third will not hit you. This also stacks up the damage already on her tail and is a general rule when she is airbourne. After a possible knock over or flash, her tail should be off. After chopping it off do not carve it, wait until she does an attack (or leaves the area) then carve. Your next target should be the head (although its hard to hit, it breaks pretty fast, and faster still with a hammer) and even if broken, attaking her head will lower her stanima (making her weaker and slower, the effect gos away if she eats or gets in rage) getting her wings is trickyer, to easily get them you must knock her over or knock her out. Once the wings are gone she should be losing health and possible leaving the battle to eat. Once you distrupt her meal, a shiny (wyvern tear) will appear. If you want you can get this but it is not needed. After this she will get very angry very fast and if she jumps on you then button mash untill the purple bar is gone, or you will die. The Rathian should be very weak by now, and in mid fight she should stand up straight, turn round, then start limping... The quest--limp: She will begin limping towards his nest-area 8.if you are trapping her, then now is the time to get the trap down. If you want to get the subquest done (deliver 1 wyvern egg) wait till shes asleep, then protect the person carrying the egg to base (the fact shes asleep means she cant crash the party in area 2). Now, you may only have 1 life left, but never-the-less be very cautious. When you enter the nest, get anyone with a charge attack to fully charge her head... she now should be in rage. Hit and run tactics should be used, as in, go behind her, hit, then get very far away. Soon she should have pulled all her tricks and...... Quest complete! The egg summon: The egg summon is when (in area 8) you pick up an egg and run around with it, soon the rathian will come (to save her lovely eggs) but make sure that the egg is broken before she lands, or its rage mode automatically. This works with rathalos aswell. This can be used as many times as you want... say if she leaves area 8 from a previous egg summon, you can use it to make her return FAQ: Q: I have full Yamato and an attack that usally takes 50% health from me killled me, why? A: In rage mode the Rathian is much stronger but sometimes the attacks spike and you get unlucky Q: i've done 10 Rathians and still no ruby, know any easier ways to get them? A: Do the capture quest and break everthing, about 5 times should do. Q: Where do I get a Rathian medulla? A: Tail carves, very rare in reward. Q: I chopped the tail off but I'm still getting poisoned, why? A: Chopping it off changes nothing to do with it except for range. (all of those questions have been e-mailed to me over 3 times) Happy hunting!